Full Moon
by CeCe1913
Summary: Jacob said something in Quileute that I couldn't understand. "What?" I asked. He smiled at me and said it again. "What does that mean?" I asked him. He held both my hands now. "It means 'Renesmee, I love you.'"
1. Chapter 1

Ok so Im stranded at my house because my sister has my only shoes that I have at my dads so I decided to do some writing and since Im a huge twilight fan, I figured I would make a twilight fan fic. I don't know how good it is so please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

_One hour left. I can wait one hour _I thought while sitting with my dad working on math. I was home schooled due to my quick growth. We worked on Art, Math, Science, Writing and Music, which was my favorite part. I love singing and playing piano and ive even picked up some guitar along the way, but just enough to play a few songs.

One hour left of math and I'll be able to go back to our little cottage and away from the main house. I loved my family dearly, but Im not one who likes staying in the mix. I stay alone, with my parents and sometimes with my family and Jacob.

My heart skipped at the name. Jacob was like an older brother to me when I didn't look 16 like I do know. I know about his imprinting on me too and thankfully I didn't make anything weird or awkward between us. Im actually glad he told me about it and how he feels about me. I even told him how I felt about him but we aren't dating, sadly. I don't say anything to Jake about it though. I don't want to pressure him.

"He'll ask soon don't worry. He's thought about it many times." Dad said, reading my thoughts as usual. I smiled and went back to work.

When our session was over, I went to run to the house, but dad caught my hand as soon as we were out the door.

"I want you to walk with me." He said and I nodded.

We started walking on the small stone path that Uncle Emmett made us. It was a nice path. The stones fit perfectly with each other like a puzzle. They were all different colors and sizes though. They must have spent a long time looking for these rocks.

"Can I ask you something?" dad asked. I decided to joke around with him some and break the tension. Dad and I never really talked that much so it was kind of awkward to talk to him about a lot.

"You didn't give me a choice." We laughed. "Go ahead." I said giving him permission to ask me whatever it is he wanted to know.

"I want you honest answer. HE wont know that you said any of this and I will not be mad at you even if I don't like the answer you have given me." He said and I nodded.

"You do understand imprinting right?" I nodded and he did too. "I know the answer, but I want to hear it come from you. Do you really feel that way about Jacob? I wont be angry. Im fine either way." He said. I nodded again, not wanting to get in depth about how I feel about a guy with my dad. Dad read that from my mind and laughed. He stopped me right before we entered our yard, covered my willow trees and we even put a small pond in the front of the house.

"Renesmee you can talk to me about anything no matter what. You know that right?" he said and I nodded for the millionth time today. I was going to hurt my neck, but really what was there to say besides 'yes daddy' or 'yes sir'.

Dad laughed at me and we went inside. Jacob's rabbit was parked in the driveway so I was going as fast as I can to get in as soon as possible.

I flung the front door open to find Mom and Jacob on the couch talking. As soon as Jake saw me he got up and pulled me into a tight hug. Mom and dad went into the kitchen to give us some privacy.

"How was your lesson today?" he said as he led me to the couch.

"Same as everyday; boring." I said. He laughed. We talked for about an hour. He talked about his friends back at La Push. Ive met some of them, but not all. He never went back to Sam's pack though so most stories were about Seth, which ive meet and who was still following Jacob, and some others I didn't know that lived down there too, but weren't werewolves.

"What about you?" he asked. I just shrugged. I didn't have any friends other than him a girl from La Push named Rowan, and Seth. Leah didn't like me very much but I didn't care. It kind of got on jakes nerves though. I could tell.

"Rowan might be coming over today but she said she didn't know if she could." I said. Rowan wasn't a werewolf but she knew about them and vampires so mom and dad let her come over all the time. She was like everyone else down at La Push. Tan with black hair and brown eyes.

"Well at least you wont be lonely. You'll have some people over unless you guys want me to leave." Jake said. I shook my head.

"Don't be ridiculous. You can stay." I said. He nodded and we talked some more. Rowan wasn't able to come so it was just Jacob and I. Everyone else went hunting. After a few minutes of silence, Jacob started talking.

"Hey Renesmee," he said. I looked up at him. Even though we were sitting, he was taller than me. We turned our bodies to sit where we could see each other but after a few minutes he stood up suggesting I do the same. I stood in front of him.

'Can I tell you something. Ive been wanting to tell you this for a while now and I figured now should be the time to do It." He said. I nodded…again. Jacob said something in Quileute that I couldn't understand.

"What?" I asked. He smiled at me and said it again.

"What does that mean?" I asked him. he held both my hands now.

"It means 'Renesmee, I love you.'" he said. I stood there. I probably looked like an idiot, but I stood there. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't move any part of my body, not even my eyes. They were staring right into his and I couldn't look away. I was shocked. I wanted to say I love him too I want to say how I felt about him; about all this, but I couldn't move.

"Renesmee, please say something." He broke me out of my shock and I immediately took my hands from his and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into the tightest hug possible. I hear him say 'woah' while he stumbled back, but then he returned my hug.

* * *

Ok so I got stuck there but what did you think? Please review with some advice or something! Tell me what you liked and/or didn't like and I will do the best I can to improve! Thanks and please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I got amazing reviews and I would like to respond to them if I can. I will do this for all my reviewers unless I got too much! Then I will pick the ones I want but other than that, everyone gets a response! So here it goes!

VioletVolturi: thank you so much! That means a lot to me!

LiveLoveLife90210: thank you too! And I know what you mean. Im hoping I can write like that for all the chapters but sometimes it just comes and goes. Ill will try my best though. Im putting a lot more thought into my chapters too so hopefully they will all be a little batter than this if not then the same but like I said I don't know. But thank you again! Im glad your enjoying my story and I hope you like this chapter!

RENESMEECULLEN101 O.k. after reading your review, I realized that their relationship should be better. Your right, I didn't think about that. I think I will have it progress as the story goes along though. Also, about the imprinting, well, you'll see why it was so important to say that, even if she already knew. But thank you for making me realize these things!

Ok so if that is it I will get on with the chapter! Thanks to my reviewers again!

We hugged for what felt like forever, but I never wanted to let go. Yes, I knew about his imprinting and what it meant. Yes I knew he loved me even before he said it. But to here the words come out of his mouth was unexplainable. No words could explain how I felt right now. All of this, because of three little words.

Jacob pulled back, but held onto my upper arms. He looked into my eyes and leaned forward, closing his eyes but just as he was about to kiss me, Dad walked in the back door and came into the living room. Jake and I pulled back from each other. Dad looked angry, but mom was smiling and laughing. I looked over at Jake and his face was red, and I guessed mine was too.

Dad gave Jacob a sharp look, but mom yanked him into the kitchen by the arm, but not without another look from dad. When he was out of sight, I looked back over at Jacob.

"Sorry. I know your probably going to get in to a heap of trouble when I leave because of that." He said sitting back down on the couch. I sat beside him shaking my head.

"Don't worry about it. Im not going to." I said smiling to reassure him that he didn't need to be sorry. He just shook his head.

"No I was moving a little to fast for your dads liking." He said. I nodded once. He grabbed my hand.

"I do love you though, but I guess you already knew that a long time again." He chuckled a little and his beautiful smile faded.

"I knew it but it was nice to hear you actually say it." I said while smiling sheepishly. I could see him smile through my hair, and he squeezed my hand slightly.

"I figured I should say it." He said. Jacob rose from his spot on the couch. I followed him. He grabbed my hand again, and motioned for me to follow him to his Rabbit. Once we were out the front door, he moved a little closer to me and held my hand tighter. I felt odd. It was very familiar though and I knew what it was. Man I loved my mom.

Jacob seemed to be afraid of something. Like he was scared of my dad. I laughed a little.

"What's wrong?" I decided to ask while we were still on the front porch. We walked slowly.

"I know your dads mad at me. He's probably reading my mind as we speak. He doesn't like me much does he?" he asked. I nodded.

"He thinks your ok. He may get annoyed at times, like back in the living room, but he likes you. Oh and don't worry right now. Moms got us blocked. I can feel it." I said

"Ok then. He said. We had just gotten to his Rabbit when he turned to look at me. He kissed me on the cheek before getting in the rabbit. I smiled at him through the window and he smiled back, mouthing 'I love you' before he was out of the driveway and out of sight.

I walked back to the house smiling. Mom was waiting for me in the living room, smiling.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome." She said before ordering me to bed (it was almost 11:00) and going into the kitchen with dad.

Sorry it was so short but I got stuck. If any one has something they would like to see put in this story, go ahead and put it in a review! I might use it even! Even though it was short, what did you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for the next chapter. I really have no excuse.

VioletVoltori: thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the chapter. I will try to keep it up although im not sure about this chapter.

Anyway I hope you like this chapter!

I woke up at 7:00 a.m. for my regular "classes" if that what you want to call them. I hopped out of bed and put on my robe before going downstairs for a bowl of cereal, just like I did every other morning.

"Good morning." Dad said before pulling down the cereal box for me along with a bowl. I smiled and went for the milk. I made my cereal and shoved it in my mouth before grabbing my small bag full of books and papers that have strayed for their folders, or I was just too lazy to put them in the right spot. Either way the bag was cluttered.

We walked slowly to the main house and the day was the same as every other day. Carlisle was in his office, Esme has been practicing drawing for a while now (which she was amazingly good at). Everyone else did whatever they wanted basically as long as they didn't bother me.

At one point Esme asked if she could try to sketch me playing piano with dad during our music lesson. We didn't care so she silently worked while dad taught me a new song. At the end of the lesson I got to see the picture and it was phenomenal. Everything in the picture looked so real I was sure she had a camera. She thanked us for our compliments and we had pictures copied after the color was put in.

I spun in the computer chair while dad made copies of some math work sheets beside me

After class it was the same thing. Jacob would be over and that was it. I don't think I could live like this forever. Dad laughed.

"Give it time." He said smiling at me. "Things will change." He smiled. I rolled back in my chair and spun it around groaning.

_Stay out of my head old man!_ I thought. He laughed again.

"Sorry but there is nothing else to do." He said.

"Just stick your nose into someone else's brain. Someone is bound to be thinking something good around here." I suggested but he shook his head.

"Your brain is more fun." He said. "You think of the weirdest things sometimes." I nodded then picked up my bag of mess and we raced back home.

I went inside the tiny cottage preparing to see Jacob, but no one was there but mom. I figured this would be the perfect time to chew her out.

"Hey mom. Where's Jacob?" I asked

"Billy needed his help doing something so he won't be here for a little bit. He said he was sorry for the delay though." She replied. I nodded and sat beside her on the couch.

We sat in silence for a few minutes and I eventually went to the small piano we got for our small house. I practiced some and dad came to help me some.

"I don't get this part. It's different from the rest of the song." I said pointing to a few measures on my sheet music.

"It's supposed to be that way. Listen." He said. I scooted over on the bench to give him room to sit and put my hands in my lap. Our relationship was getting better every day. It was mostly mended by playing piano but some other things have helped too.

He played the part I was confused about a couple times, and then let me try again. I still didn't get it and threw my head back frustrated.

"You'll get it. just keep working on it." about that time, someone knocked on the door. I opened it to find Jacob.

"Hey." Jacob said as I opened the door. I smiled and he handed my something.

"Oh wow. Jacob you didn't have to get me anything." I said, taking the bright red rose. He shrugged.

"I wanted to." He said. He kissed my cheek and I let him inside. He didn't sit down though.

"Why are you standing?" I asked.

"I'm thinking. How would you like to go to dinner with me tonight? I know it's kind of short notice but-"

"I would love to." I cut him off. He smiled and I went to inform mom about my dinner plans. She was thrilled. A lot more than dad anyway.

I grabbed my purse and we hopped in the rabbit (ha!). Jacob turned on the radio and we sung along to our favorite songs all the way to the restaurant.

What did you guys think? To boring? I need some Ideas so if you guys have any feel free to leave them in a review and you'll get credit for them I promise! Anyway please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Also VioletVoltori, I left you a note at the bottom of the chapter. It's just a little thank you.

* * *

We arrived at the small diner a couple miles away. It wasn't to fancy but not that bad either. It was absolutely perfect.

We were seated and got our drinks before Jacob started to talk.

"Your mom seemed thrilled about us going to dinner." He said and I nodded while taking a huge gulp of my water.

"Yeah she was. Dad not so much but he'll get over it sooner or later." I told him

"Hopefully sooner." He said. I agreed and looked at my menu.

"Are you ready to order?" A waiter asked us with his notepad in hand. Jacob looked to me and I told him I was ready. We ordered and the waiter left but not before looking at me. Again. Yes I said again. He's been looking at me this whole time. Jacob muttered something under his breath after he left.

"What?" I asked leaning forward. Jake shook his head. He looked a little mad.

"What's wrong?" I asked he shook his head again.

"I just don't like our waiter." He said

"I'm not to thrilled about him either trust me." I said and we sat there for the longest time. I guess I zoned out because Jacobs hand was in front of my face and he was saying my name laughing.

"Renesmee you ok?" He asked still laughing.

"Yeah why?" I asked him.

"I've been talking this whole time and you didn't hear anything did you?"

"No." I laughed "guess not."

The waiter came back with our food and then stared at me again.

We ate our food in silence. Mine was some kind of mushroom ravioli and the ravioli was placed on the plate to look like a flower. They even decorated it with some vegetables to. Jacob just got a steak. Nothing fancy there.

When we had paid and were about to leave that same waiter came up to me again and handed me a slip of paper with a number and name on it. I crumbled it up and shook my head. He looked kind of angry but oh well.

We drove home and I threw the paper into the garbage can as soon as possible. Jacob decided to stay for a while even though it was already dark. I didn't have lessons tomorrow so mom and dad agreed to let me stay up and talk to Jake for a little while until I got so tiered I could hardly hold my head up and everything was getting pretty blurry.

"Renesmee you ok?" Jacob asked I nodded. I tried to hide my fatigue but I didn't work very well because as soon as he saw my eyes start to droop the first time that whole night he started to get up.

"Your tired Ness. You've got to get some sleep." He stated but I held on to his arm.

"Please stay a little while longer. Pretty please." I begged. I sounded pike a child. He sighed and sat back down. I smiled

"Yay!" I said he laughed.

For the rest of the night we watch movies giving our commentary and laughing so hard my stomach started hurting. At one point I was in the floor and mom and dad came in asking what was going on. We showed the. The scene and told them what happened and they laughed along with us. Jake and I eventually fell asleep in the floor.

I guessed it was about midnight when I felt warm arms carry me to bed. I knew who they belonged to and I didn't want him to leave but I knew Billy would worry if he was gone to long.

Jacob laid me I. Bed and covered me up. My blanket was nice and cool. I heard Jacob kneel next to me and he stroked my hair a couple times.

"Good night Nessi. " he whispered and then kisses my forehead before walking out of my room and shutting the door. Then I drifted into a deep sleep.

I woke up to Jacob kneeling by my bed like last night and slightly shaking me while saying my name. When I opened my eyes he smiled.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He said softly. His head was resting on his arm the was up on the bed. I smiled at him.

"Or should I say afternoon." He added. I was confused and shot up to look at my alarm clock on the other side of my bed. It read 12:30 and I yanked the covers off to get up. Jacob got up from the ground and walked over to me.

"Give me some time to get ready and ill meet you in the living room." I said. He nodded and walked out the door.I put on a white tank top with a dark green button up shirt to wear over it but i left it unbuttoned exposing the white tank under it.I pulled on some skinny jeans and brushed my hair and teeth even putting on a little make up before going downstairs.

Jacob was sitting on the couch watching tv but when I came down he got up and walked withe into the kitchen.

Mom and dad were in there. They were like magnets. When you saw one you saw the other. Mom smiled and dad did too, just not as happy. He did really like Jacob but since he's a werewolf or shapeshifter if you prefer, he doesn't really trust him I guess.

Mom was at the stove flipping some pancakes and cooking some bacon. Even though she doesn't eat doesn't mean she can't cook.

Jacob and I ate and dad announced that he wanted to have a very short piano lesson. The piano at the main house was bigger so we went there to play instead of using our other piano. Jacob stayed at the cottage with mom while I worked.

BELLA POV:

Edward and Renesmee went back to the main house for a short lesson so I was alone here with Jacob. It wasn't weird though. Just like a while back when I was human and we would hang out except now instead of loving me he loves my daughter and I perfectly happy with that.

"So how was dinner last night?" I asked Jacob as soon as Edward was out of hearing range. Jacob nodded.

"Good. The waiter kept staring at Renesmee though." He said. When he mentioned the waiter his face went from happy to angry in a matter of seconds.

"Well, she likes you more so you have nothing to worry about trust me." I told him. His face went back to normal. Actually I think a little happier than normal.

RENESMEE POV:

We walked back to the cottage but dad was a little...weird. I couldn't tell if he was happy or angry.

"A little of both." Dad Read my mind as always.I nodded and asked why.

"I can't hear Jacob talking a out you to Bella. He is very sweet which makes me happy because I know that he will be good to you but a little angry."

"Why angry?" I asked him he shook his head and shrugged.

"Your still my little girl but I'm not really angry. I'm just being careful and trying to keep you from getting hurt." He said "it just comes off as anger. I guess I need to work on that a little more." He said. We got to the main gate and I pulled him in for a hug.

"I'll always be your little girl even though I'm not so little anymore. And I'm not normal. And jake is a good guy. You know he is. He's not going to hurt me. Ill be fine but thank you for looking out for me." I said

"Ok but if he makes you cry-" he started but I cut him off.

"I'll be fine dad. I promise." I said and pulled away from the hug. He smiled and we walked into our little home.

Jacob and mom were at the kitchen table. They were both smiling and Jacob got up and I followed him into the living room. After a minute of tv,he turned his body to look at me.

"How would you like to go down to the beach today?" He asked. It was around 2 now so I agreed and told my folks. They agreed to let me go and I could tell dads attitude changed.

We arrived at the beach and I saw that we were the only ones here. I've never been to the beach except for a few bonfires that Jacob has taken me to.

"We walked on the beach listening to the waves crash and they came up to our feet. We abandoned our shoes by the Rabbit so we could walking the water. We rolled up our pants legs to expose our ankles so our pant won't get wet. I wadded deeper into the freezing ocean and found myself ankle deep I water. Jacob followed me and bumped into my shoulder causing me to go deeper I to the water and getting my jeans wet.

"Hey!" I said laughing. He laughed with me.

"Sorry it was an accident." He said.

"Oh yup. And 'accident'" I said and he laughed again. I stopped walking for a couple seconds and went to James other side when he noticed I was gone and bumped into him causing him to get his jeans wet too.

"Sorry. It was an accident." I said smiling. He laughed.

"And this is an accident too." He said pulling me deeper into the ocean and getting my clothes soaked. I buttoned my top shirt because my tank top was white and pushed him into the water. We were now wait deep In the freezing water. Our shoulders ended up in the water too and we had pulled each other under a couple times before the day turned into night. We went back to the beach and made a small fire to stay warm and hopefully help us dry off a little. Jacob had gotten some towels from his house before he came over so he got it our of the Rabbit and handed it to me.

"Where is your towel?" I asked sitting on the small log they kept down here for bonfires. The fire was already pretty big so jake had stopped poking it and sat beside me.

"Don't need one." He said shrugging. I didn't feel like arguing with him soI nodded and listened to the cracking of the fire. Jacob got up and held out his hand.

"Walk with me?" He asked. I took his hand and we walked a little ways. He didn't let go but instead squeezed my hand tighter. I smiled though I doubted he could see it through the darkness. The moon was shining bright and so were the stars. It as absolutely beautiful.

We walked back to our fire but we didn't sit down. Instead Jacob looked me in the eyes before reaching in his pocket.

"I want to give you something." He said. He pulled whatever it is out of his pocketed and walked around behind me. He put the chain around my neck and I pulled my hair up so he could fasten the clasp. When he was done I let my hair down and looked at it. I was all made of wood and was hand carved although It was a little hard to tell. There were small charms all together. As I looked I saw small wooden rose, a wolf and then in the middle was a wooden heart. It was absolutely beautiful. I smiled and looked up at Jacob.

"Jacob this is a solidly beautiful. Thank you so much." I said giving him a hug. He hugged me back.

"Look at the back of the heart." He said and I did. The back was hollowed out and the words 'I love you' were carved into it. I hugged and thanked him again. When I pulled away he looked me in the eyes again and we didn't look away. He slowly leaned forward but stopped. I didn't question it but he didn't pull back either. After a little while he leaned forward again and kissed me on the lips this time. I had no clue what time it was and I didn't really care.

We pulled away and smiled at eachother. I couldn't stop smiling even after we had put the fire out and were going down the road I couldn't stop. I was so happy. I had to get it out of my head though because dad. But when I got home it slipped. And so did all my other thoughts. And then I thought about arrangements for mine and Jacob's funerals. That made dad laugh.

I walked with Jacob out to the Rabbit and he kissed me again without worrying about dad or anyone else before he drove off to his house. I skipped back in to the cottage and mom was there Instead of dad.

"So are you guys a thing now?" She asked. I shrugged. She got up and lightly touched my necklace so she didn't break it.

"When did you get this?" She asked.

"I got it tonight. Jacob gave it to me at the beach." I said and the memories slipped through my head. I bet I was killing dad.

"It's beautiful." she said softly. She flipped it over and saw the carved words in the heart. She smiled saying how amazing it was again.

"I wonder where he got it." I said

" he made it. He always makes little things like this for you. Don't you remember? That bracelet you have." She said I nodded knowing what she was talking about. I looked down at my wrist to see a bracelet that was absolutely beautiful. I couldn't believe e Jacob made this.

"He made these?" I said and mom nodded. Now I felt very special knowing he took time out of his day to make me jewelry. I was the luckiest girl in the world. At least I felt like it.

I didn't take the bracelet and necklace off for bed but I did take them off to shower so they wouldn't be ruined but as soon as I was dressed, they were back.

I told mom and dad good night and I drifted into a deep sleep.

Ok what did you guys think of this chapter? I tried not to make it long but oh well.  
I want to give a small shout out to VioletVoltori for reviewing on every chapter so far! Thank you so much! Your reviews make me more confident about my writing and encourage me to keep writing all the time so thank you for that!

Ok please review you guys and tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter or chapters to come! Thank you! Hope you liked it!


	5. I am so so so sorry

**Umm so I read the last chapter right after I posted it and felt so ashamed! There were so many typos! I was on my iPod because my computer wasn't working properly but still that's no excuse! I am so sorry please forgive me! To make it up to you I am going to post the chapter again with some modifications and I will read over it this time! Sorry again guys. As soon as the changes are posted I will delete this authors note.**


	6. Chapter 6

I promise to replace that one chapter sometime this week or next week I don't know yet but I'm going to be really busy these past few days. I am going into high school (Yay!) so I have a lot of stuff to do for that, then I am having my b-day party this Saturday so we have to get stuff for that together to so this will probably be the last chapter for a while if not then I'm sorry I lied :/

Any way enjoy and please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!

I decided to ask Jacob if we were a 'thing', as mom said last night, but I was a little nervous. What if he didn't want to be? Of course he wants to be! He never would have said he loved me if he didn't!

I groaned. I was arguing with myself so much for the past 5 hours, I don't even know what dad is talking about anymore.

On a good note, they said that since my growth is supposed to stop in a few days or weeks, that I could enroll in high school! We already have a backpack and some notebooks and binders for me to use. We should be calling the school any moment now and asking if I could enroll.

After lessons I begged dad to make the call and he did. I was in thank goodness and we got my schedule and a list of the supplies I needed for class. It wasn't very long now since we marked out everything I already had.

Alice and Rosalie were ecstatic when I walked into the living room before I left to go home.

"Hey. Why so happy?" I asked them. They ran to me and both of them grabbed one of my arms.

"We are going school shopping." Alice said while she was swiftly leading me to the door. I tried to pull away but their iron grip wouldn't allow me to leave their sides.

"But I have to talk to Jake!" I yelled trying to break free again. No use.

"HE can come with us." Alice said. Rose made a disgusted face.

"No he can't." She said through her teeth. She stopped but Alice was still going. Slice was dragging one arm and rose held tight to my other. I was about to break.

"Yes he can." Alice replied. She walked over to me and pried Rosalie's cold fingers from my arm and led us both to the car.

She drove us down to the cottage but I wasn't allowed in. she went and got Jacob not even 5 minutes later, they were in the car.

"Wow. I can't believe you agreed to that so quickly." I said to Jake. He looked confused.

"Do you not know where we are going?" I ask him and she shook his head.

"No clue."

"Alice!" I exclaimed. "You didn't tell him?" I said. I could see her smile through the rear view mirror.

"Nope." She replied popping the 'p'

"We are going school shopping." I said. He made a quick face but then it was gone. He tried to act like he didn't care the whole way to Seattle but considering he had no way out of it, he said he might as well make the best of it so we turned on the radio and sung along with the exception of Rosalie who was still referring to Jacob as 'dog' and sometimes the occasional nickname 'Fido'. He would just call her 'Blondie' or 'Tinkerbell' and then say 'get it, 'cause you guys sparkle'. Alice and I would laugh but rose wasn't having it. I thought we were going to have to stop the car!

We arrived at the mall and I got a bunch of clothes but only a select few will be worn. My favorite was a grey shirt with a very dark green button up shirt over it but I left it unbuttoned so you could see the shirt. I also got some blue jeans and new boots to go with it! I never got to talk to Jacob though. I tried to fight sleep on the way back so I could, but I lost miserably. We weren't even out of town before my eyes were drooping and everything was blurry.

-the next day—

I asked dad if I could skip lessons today and he said yes since tomorrow is my first day. I already had everything in my backpack and ready to go. Esme said that she would take me everyday too so I wouldn't have to ride the bus even though I was basically 16.

I spent my day waiting for Jacob. By 2:00 he was pulling up in the drive. I ran out to catch him so we wouldn't have to go inside with everyone else.

We both said something at the same time but I let him go first since he seemed a little happy and nervous. As he was talking I could tell he became even more nervous than before.

"Umm would you maybe want to" he started. I just smiled when he stopped.

"ok I know this might be kind of weird and if you say no that's fine, if not then that's great but would you like to be my" I didn't let him finish before I said yes. He smiled and I did too.

"So what were you going to tell me?" he asked. I shrugged.

"It's not important anymore." I said. He nudged my arm.

"Come on. Yes it is." He encouraged.

"Well I was going to ask you what you asked me." I said. He made a face.

"You were going to ask me to be your girlfriend? Nessie I'm flattered but," he said. I laughed

"No I was going to ask you to be my boyfriend." I said laughing. He laughed.

"I'm just kidding with you. I knew what you meant." He said slinging his arm around my shoulders and pulling me to him. I never realized it but it was going to be lonely once I started school. I won't see Jake as much because of homework and new friends. At least I hoped some new friends.

We walked to a small spot by the creek and sat there watching the water go down the rocks. This was the best day ever I think.

-First day- -

Esme dropped me off at the front doors and drove off once I was inside. I had my schedule with me and I never looked up from it till I knew the class rooms, teachers and the exact time each class was let out. After that I shoved in into the side pocket of my messenger bag and walked to my first class.

I guess I wasn't paying much attention because I ran into someone along the way. I looked up at her. She was pretty. She had brown hair that came down to her shoulders with curls on the ends. She looked at me with concern.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" she said. A girl with red hair came up behind her. Her hair was the same as the first girls but longer.

"Are you ok?" girl number 2 asked me. I could tell in her voice that she was shy. I just smiled at her.

"Yes I'm fine. Thanks." I said getting up. I almost fell again when someone caught me from behind.

"Whoa there." he said. He helped me up and as I looked back I saw him. He was very tall with blond hair. He had blue eyes and a nice smile ill give him that but he wasn't all that cute. Not as cute as my Jacob.

He went and stood by the shy one as the brunette introduced them all.

"Hey I'm Julie. This is Lilly" she pointed to the shy one "and Alex." She smiled. The bell rung so Lilly and Alex went to class but Julie stayed with me. I realized she was waiting for a name.

"Oh sorry my name is Renesmee." I said. She looked confused and tried saying it on her own. I decided to clarify.

"It's Renee and Esme put together." I said. She smiled.

"Oh that's cool. Please tell me you have a nickname you go by too." She said. I chuckled.

"Nessie." I smiled.

"Like the monster?" she asked. I nodded.

"That's cool." She said and we walked to homeroom.

What did you think? Remember to please REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7:The Truth

**Yay I have more amazing people who have followed and favorite my story so thank you guys for that! I'm glad you guys like this story and have added me to your follow and or favorites list! It means a lot!**

* * *

I let Julie show me to all my classes (even though I already knew where they were) and she asked me to sit with her and her friends at lunch. Apparently there are more friends than the two I've already met.

We walked into the lunch room and got our trays. I didn't get much. All I had was an apple, a salad and some juice.

Julie led me to a table with 4 people. Lily and Alex were already there but there was another guy and girl that I didn't know. They both had black hair but the girl's hair was straight as a board and shoulder length while the guy's hair was short and curly. He had his arm around Lily and looked over at us.

"Hey some fresh meat. Welcome to Forks High." The guy said. I smiled

"Thanks." I replied. He turned to talk to Lily and the other girl looked at me. I smiled at her and got a sarcastic smile back from her. She went back to her food afterward.

"Don't mind her. She's not very welcoming" Lily said. I heard a thump and then the guy beside her went down to grab his leg. He was clearly in pain.

"Introduce yourself." She whispered harshly. She turned back and gave me a nice smile like she's done all day.

"Hi I'm Luke." He said while extending his hand to me the best he could. I reached and shook it.

"Nice to meet you." I said. He put his arm down and grabbed his leg again.

"Lily how hard did you hit him?" I asked. She laughed.

"Not that hard." She said. Luke looked up at her.

"Not that hard? I think you broke something." He said. I laughed and took some bites of food before I dumped my tray.

After school Jacob got to pick me up. I ran towards his Rabbit and got in the front seat. When we got into town I saw a small ice cream shop up ahead.

"Oh Jake can we stop there!" I asked bouncing up and down in my seat. He chuckled.

"Sure." He said pulling over near the store. We walked inside and it was cold but what else would you expect from on ice cream place? Jacob grabbed my hand and looked down at me smiling.

"Cold?" he asked. I nodded. He wrapped an arm around me giving me some warmth.

We were getting closer to the register and I started to look at all the ice cream they had. I decided on a chocolate ice cream with a waffle cone and Jacob got the same thing.

We got our ice cream and went back to Jacobs Rabbit.

"How was school?" Jacob asked. I just shrugged.

"Make any friends?" he asked and I told him about Julie and everyone else. He laughed when I told him about Luke's leg.

We got home and I wasn't close to done with my ice cream when we walked in the door. Jacob was close but he stuffed the last of his cone into his mouth.

"Geez don't inhale it!" I laughed. He laughed the best he could with the large mouthful he had. Mom and dad weren't home so I rummaged through my bag to find my key, but it wasn't in there.

"Can't find it?" Jacob asked while swallowing the last of his ice cream cone. I shook my head.

"Here hold my ice cream please." I said and he took the cone. I finally found my key and unlocked the door while reaching for my ice cream. When I got it back, someone had taken a chunk out of the mountain of chocolate. I looked at Jacob and he laughed.

"Does someone want some more ice cream?" I asked. He nodded. I handed the cone back to him.

"No ill get some more tonight on my way home." He said. I pushed it to him.

"Here take it. I'm done anyway." I said. He thought for a minute then shrugged and ate the rest of my ice cream while I did some home work. He came and sat beside me on the couch when he was done with my ice cream.

"You're going to be up all night doing all that." He said.

"Luckily I know all of this thanks to dad so it won't be that bad. A little fun actually." I replied. I put my pencil down and sat back on the couch. Jacob sat back to and put his arm around the back of the couch.

"Since when is homework fun?" he asked.

"Since I said it was." I joked. He laughed.

"Oh ok." He laughed then kissed me. He pulled away a few seconds later and we watched TV. I put my legs up on the couch and laid my head on Jacob's chest. I guess I fell asleep because when I woke up it was dark outside and I could hear mom and dad talking in the kitchen. Jacob's arm had fallen off the top of the couch so it was wrapped tightly around me and I didn't want to wake him up by moving it so I watch some TV.

A few minutes later, mom and dad walked into the living room and joined my watch. I tried going back to sleep but it was no use. Jacob woke up about 30 minutes later and mom decided to make some dinner. We invited Seth over and someone else to but I wasn't sure who they were when mom told me their name. I put my hand up to Jakes face since he was the closest and showed him a memory of a man with brown hair and brown eyes like moms. He had a mustache too I think. Jacob nodded

"That's the guy we're talking about." He said. I was confused.

"I thought we weren't supposed to tell any humans about vampires and stuff."

"Well he knows about Jacob being a werewolf and he knows the need-to-know stuff about us." Mom said

"Oh. Ok well who is he?" I asked.

"That's my dad, Charlie." Mom replied. She walked into the kitchen to start dinner. I nodded.

Seth arrived right before dinner was done with Charlie trailing behind. He was a little hesitant and a little scared. I thought he was going to have a heart attack when he looked over and saw me.

"Charlie you remember Renesmee right?" Jacob asked. Charlie and Seth sat down. Seth sat beside me on the couch and Charlie sat in a recliner.

"Yeah. Last time I saw her though she was just a baby. What happened?" he asked. dad smiled.

"Need to know Charlie." He said. Charlie nodded and sat back still looking at me. I smiled

"Can she talk?" he asked. I nodded this time.

"She has a very wide vocabulary," dad started "But doesn't talk a whole lot. Especially when she was little."

"Well she is very beautiful." Charlie said. He hasn't taken his eyes off me since he got here. He still looked a little shocked too.

"It's almost unnatural." He started to look aggravated and I knew he would want some answers.

"Ok." He finally said. "I don't know what's going on here but I want to know. No more need-to-know stuff. Just tell me what's going on and I won't tell anyone whatever it is I just want answers." He said looking at dad. I sighed and dad did too.

"Charlie I know this is all very confusing to you and we want to tell you everything we really do but the truth is, we can't. We can't tell anyone anything." Dad replied. Charlie looked mad.

"Then why did you guys invite me over?!" he was starting to raise his voice a little.

"Because we didn't want to exclude you from Bella's life." Dad replied "She doesn't want you to be left out."

Charlie took some deep breaths and sat back. He put his hands over his face. Mom came in and drug dad into the kitchen. I could hear them whispering but couldn't make out what was being said. When dad came back, he looked slightly angry. Mom was a little on edge too and she looked at the three of us on the couch.

"Can you guys go outside for a minute please? Maybe go on a walk." She said. We got up off the couch and went outside.

BELLA POV:

We decided to tell dad everything. The Voltori was finished with us so they wouldn't know anything. If they did happen to visit I could try to block the memory. That's another thing I've been working on.

"Dad." I said. He looked up at me and almost got up from the chair but I shook my head.

"You'll want to stay seated." Edward said.

"I think we're ready to tell you what's really going on." I said. He nodded.

"You don't have to believe us but we can prove it." I stated. Dad nodded. I took a deep breath. I was a little scared of what his reaction may be.

"We're vampires." Edward told him.

Dad's reaction surprised me.

* * *

**What did you guys think? How do you think Charlie reacted.**

**I really debated on if I should have them tell him or not so you guys tell me how you think it turned out. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Review please! : )**

He laughed.

Charlie laughed at Edward and me after we told him the truth. I balled up my fists in anger but Edward placed his hand on mine. I eased up a bit but not a lot.

"You guys are kidding right?" Dad asked. Edward and I just looked at him. We didn't laugh or smile. We just sat there. It then dawned on him.

"You guys aren't kidding are you." He said, leaning forward in his chair so he could rest his elbows on his knees. I shook my head and he looked to me. He seemed a little angry.

"How long did you know about this Bells?" he asked.

"Ever since Edward and I started dating." I replied. He shook his head. I gave him a moment to let the new information sink in.

"Is…is Alice..." he didn't finish his sentence before Edward answered.

"Yes she is Charlie." He said. Dad sat back in his chair again.

"What about Nessie?" Charlie asked. My fists were balled again.

"Renesmee." I said threw my teeth. Charlie's eyes widened

"Sorry. What about Renesmee." He corrected. I eased up again.

"She's half human." Edward explained. "She is like a human; eats human food and has a normal eyes color unlike vampires do, but she ages quickly. Soon she will be fully matured and will completely stop growing, staying the way she is forever." Dad nodded.

"Anything else I need to know before I die." Charlie asked.

"What do you mean." I laughed a little.

"Well, I figured when a vampire invites you over for dinner that means you're the meal." He said. I laughed and Edward did too.

"Well since you brought it up you must know that my family and I, including Bella, consider ourselves vegetarians because we only drink animal blood." Edward said. Charlie sighed in relief and I went back into the kitchen to finish dinner and call the kids back inside.

RENESMEE POV:

Jacob, Seth and I were ordered outside so mom could explain everything to Charlie.

"What's wrong Nessie?" Jacob asked while we walked around in the woods close to the cottage.

"I kind of feel bad for the poor guy. He's probably scared being in a house full of vampire and werewolves."

"Don't forget the hybrid." Seth said referring to me. I laughed and Jacob swung his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry about Charlie. He's pretty tough. Where do you think your mom got it because trust me, it wasn't from Renee." Jake said. That made me feel a little better.

We all stopped by a lake that I never knew about and Jacob searched the bank for something.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" I asked him. He never took his eyes off the ground as he walked. He didn't answer but finally picked up a flat, skinny rock and threw it. It seemed to jump on the water before falling into it. I clapped and he looked back at me.

"How did you do that?" I asked him. We sat on a fallen log I had found not far from where he was a minute ago.

"You don't know how to skip rocks?" he asked. I shook my head and he got in front of me, holding out both of his hands. I took them and he helped me up and led me to the bank. He found some rocks like the one he had before and gave one to me.

"Ok. Just stick your index finger against the edge like this." I moved my finger to where it was against the edge of the rock.

"OK. Put your feet shoulder length apart and turn so your side faces the water with the rock on the other side of your body and kind of squat close to the water." I did as he instructed and he had to move me a little to get me where he wanted me to be.

"Then just throw it a little like a Frisbee." He said and I did. It didn't even skip once before it sunk into the water. I lost the stance I was in, frowning.

"That's ok. Here try again." He said while holding the other rock to me. I tried again and it skipped just like his did. I smiled.

"Yay!" I threw my arms up in the air and he laughed at me. "Don't laugh at my happiness." I fake pouted. He laughed some more.

"Someone is hyper today." He said. I laughed.

"I know! I don't why though." I said he started walking closer to me.

"It's because I'm here. I'm super sweet." He joked.

"Oh. Yes." I said sarcastically. "That's what it is." He hugged me and I hugged him back. He pulled away and leaned in to kiss me.

There was a gagging noise behind me and I turned to see what it was. Seth was doubled over and was pretending to throw up. I snuck up behind him, and lightly tapped his behind with my foot. He fell over but thankfully not on his neck. Just as I turned and Jacob went to kiss me again, he was "throwing up" again, distracting our moment.

"Can maybe skip a rock and make it hit his head?" I joked and he laughed.

"Oh if there was, I would have already done it. Come on. Let's see if Bella will let us back in yet." He said and we started walking with his arm around my waist.

"You too Captain puke!" he yelled at Seth who playfully wiped his mouth with his hand and ran to catch up with us.

We walked up to the cabin and knocked on the door. Mom answered.

"May we come in now?" I asked. She nodded and the sight we saw was probably a once in a lifetime thing.

Dad and Charlie were sitting on the couch laughing at the TV…together. The way mom put it, Charlie hated Dad but apparently not now.

"Hey guys." Charlie said. I smiled and Seth joined their watch. Jacob and I went into the kitchen to see what mom was cooking.

"Mmm smells good Bella. What is it?" Jake asked. Mom turned to him.

"Spaghetti." She said and then went back to her pot. Jacob was just about to reach his hand in a bowl to grab a meatball that hadn't been thrown into the noodles just yet. As he was about to grab one mom swatted his hand.

"Bad dog." I joked. He laughed and shook his head before turning around and heading back into the living room with everyone else.

Dinner went rather smoothly. Charlie, Seth, Jake and I all ate till we couldn't stand but when mom mentioned something about my favorite movie; I was up and in the living room in a matter of seconds.

"I figured I would see if you and Jake wanted to watch it together tonight. Even though you were pretty far into the woods, dad could still hear your thoughts." Mom smiled. Blood instantly rose to my face. Mom just smiled. I thought you guys would like to just sit back and watch a movie. Believe it or not though, this was all your fathers idea." She stated. I was shocked but I didn't question it however. I just grabbed the movie case and drug Jacob to the couch while I put the disk into the player. I grabbed some blankets and popcorn before settling on the couch beside Jacob and snatching a bowl of popcorn from the coffee table the mom had set out for us. We pressed play and the movie came on. It was a little old, but it was amazing. But it was also very, very sad.

_The Phantom of the Opera _(2004)

Jacob was asking questions but I told him to just keep watching. He asked why the phantom wore a mask, why that guy's hair was so long, why it was in black and white in the beginning, why they were singing opera. I told him to shut up and watch the movie every time he asked.

I was about to fall asleep but Jacob had leaned forward, slinging my head almost into his knees while he rested his elbows on his legs. He was watching the movie and I was a bit shocked to see he was actually interested in what was going along with Seth who joined us in the middle of the movie saying he was 'only watching it because the main role was pretty' but I could tell he was lying.

"Ow." I said. Jake paused the movie and looked back at me.

"Oh Nessie I am so sorry. I forgot you were right there." he said. I shrugged and accepted his apology. He leaned back so I could rest my head on his shoulder and pressed the play button. We watched the movie till the end before Charlie left with Seth and Jacob carried me to my room.

**I have to stop here. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I've kind of lost all inspiration. I'm not getting a lot of reviews so I don't know if anyone's really reading this or not. (Also some of the keys have some off my key board LOL! It sucks!)**

**If you haven't seen Phantom of the Opera (2004) YOUTUBE IT NOW! Its really good to me anyway! : )**

**Those of you who are reading get cyber cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Anyway I have to go. They are playing country music in the living room so I must go clean my ears with some Muse or Paramore! Bye Guys! **

**REVIEW (ill love you forever!)**


End file.
